This invention relates to method to produce activated liquid, which contains micro gas bubbles, and also the method to produce activated liquid, which contains micro gas bubbles in the form of droplets and or mist, and is applicable to the purification of the liquid in polluted seas, lakes and marshes, dams, rivers etc., or drinking water, industrial water, cooling water and waste oil discharged from factories and gas stations etc., the cleaning and sterilization of food, i.e. agricultural and aquatic products, medical treatments, the extinguishment of undesirable bubbles, the preservation of freshness of food and the storage of gas such as hydrogen, carbon dioxide, methane etc., in liquid.
In addition to the known characteristics of water purification, micro gas bubbles, that are defined to have diameter less than 10 micrometers contained in activated (ionized) liquid, were experimentally found by the inventor of the present invention to exhibit novel characteristics such as the extinguishment of larger bubbles especially those existing in viscous liquid, the storage of hydrogen, carbon dioxide and methane etc., the preservation of food, vegetables and meat for longer period, sterilization, medical treatment, safer and more efficient spray for fire extinguishment, moistening, manure, fertilization of soil, and more efficient purification of polluted liquid taking advantage of enlarged contact area of micro gas bubbles with liquid, decrease in surface tension, generation of hydroxyl ion and micro clusters caused by the activated liquid which contains micro gas bubbles. The purpose of the present invention is to offer new and more effective method to produce the activated liquid which contains gas bubbles useful for the application mention above. The equipment to produce liquid containing minute bubbles of diameter not less than 10 micrometers has been used for the purification of polluted water and was disclosed in Japanese patent application P 2003-53373A published in Japanese unexamined patent application bulletin. This equipment was invented by the same inventor as that of the present invention. The equipment is preferably used for the purification of the liquid in polluted seas, lakes and marshes, dams, rivers etc. The purification equipment described in this prior invention comprises, as shown in FIG. 10, rotor 25 which is installed inside fixed tube 21 and rotated by motor 23, liquid inlet 27 and gas inlet 29 assembled to the wall of fixed tube 21 near one of its ends, stirrer 6 which mixes liquid with gas at first, connecting chamber 31 connected to the other end of the fixed tube, and a pumping means 33 driven by the motor, a plurality of permanent magnets 35 and 37 mounted on the top surface of a plurality of linear protuberances 45 and 47 having normal trapezoidal section, top section is shorter that that at bottom, provided on the inner surface of fixed tube 21 and outer surface of rotor 25 respectively, or in a plurality of grooves formed between adjacent two linear protuberances on the inner surface and/or on the outer surface, respectively. While rotor 25 is rotating, liquid and gas are made to flow into fixed tube 21 through inlets 27 and 29 due to flow into fixed tube 21 through inlets 27 and 29 due to pressure reduction in the gap between fixed tube 21 and rotor 25 caused by pumping the liquid out of connecting chamber 31 to the exterior of the equipment. The liquid and gas introduced into fixed tube in this way are at first mixed mechanically with each other by stirrer 6 and introduced to the gap formed between the inner surface of the fixed tube and the outer surface of the rotor. The liquid first mixed with the gas is then shared, activated, and mixed simultaneously and instantly by the reaction with magnetic field and the intense vibration caused in the liquid when the flow of liquid and gas passes the gap between zigzag surfaces, mutually moving in the direction of circumference, formed with the plurality of permanent magnets and the plurality of linear protuberances on each surface of fixed tube 21 and rotor 25, and finally activated liquid, which contains plenty of minute bubbles is produced. The liquid, which is activated and contains plenty of gas bubbles in this way, is pumped out to the exterior by means of the pumping means 33 and purifies liquid in exterior source. Although the prior equipment has been successfully used to recover good water environment, further improvement is required for more efficient performance and for wider range of applications.
The present invention is also related to technology to decrease or extinguish harmful bubbles generated in the process of industrial production, environmental treatment, the treatments of industrial wastes and so on.
The present invention is further related to method to produce the liquid which is activated liquid and contains micro bubbles of specific gases for the purpose of sterilization, preservation of freshness, moistening, fire extinguishment, manure, improvement of crumbled structure and exchangeable cation of soil and the like.